Überraschungen
by Luzifer
Summary: ...und ein Kind? - Ciel, Sebastian und einige Überraschungen für beide...(Ciel PoV) Ausschnitt:(...)und sah in 2 Augen, die mich ängstlich ansahen. Wo zum Teufel war Sebastian!
1. Prolog

Hey,

zuallererst möchte ich eventuelle Leser herzlich begrüßen und anmerken, dass diese hier meine allererste selbstgeschriebene Story ist (auch, wenn sie nicht die erste, hier hochgeladene ist) und ich hoffe euch damit eine kleine Freude zu machen.

Ich bin wie jeder Autor/jede Autorin daran interessiert Reviews mit Kritik (gerne auch Lob) und sonstigen Anmerkungen zu bekommen.

Ich bekomme kein Geld und meine einzige Belohnung sind Rückmeldungen der Leser.

Desweiteren möchte ich betonen, dass die Charaktere dieser Geschichte Yana Toboso gehören und ich sie mir nur ausleihe!

Ansonsten möchte ich nicht mehr viel `labern´ und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Disclamier: Alles gehört Yana Toboso und den Machern des Animes (und wer sonst noch so daran mitgearbeitet hat)!**

* * *

*Ciel Pov*

Als ich an diesem Morgen erwachte, konnte ich nochnicht wissen, dass sich mein Leben innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden komplett auf den Kopf stellen würde.

In meinem Zimmer herrschte ein angenehmes Dämmerlicht, das gesamte Anwesen lag still, kein Laut war zu hören.

Kein Laut?

Wieso war es so still? Wo war Sebastian? Warum hatte er mich nicht geweckt? Die Sonne war doch schon aufgegangen!

Es war doch ein Tag wie jeder andere, oder etwa nicht? Hatte ich etwas wichtiges vergessen? Nicht einmal Feiertage begannen so friedlich.

Meine Neugier war geweckt, weshalb ich beschloss langsam aus meinem warmen Bett zu kriechen und barfuß wie ich war mein Zimmer auf der Suche nach meinem Butler in Richtung Angestelltenquartiere zu verlassen.

Mein Weg führte mich an einer Uhr vorbei und ich sah erschrocken, dass es schon halb zehn war!

Halb zehn!, dachte ich erschrocken. So spät war ich in den letzten fünf Jahren, seit Sebastian bei mir war nicht aufgestanden!

Normalerweise weckte er mich pünktlich um sieben Uhr dreißig um mir mein Frühstück zu bringen, die frischgebügelte Zeitung unter den Arm geklemmt und ein unverwüstliches Lächeln im hübschen Gesicht. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, aber was konnte einen Dämonen wie Sebastian derart aus der Bahn werfen, dass er nicht kam um mich zu wecken? Was hatte gerade _ihn_ aufhalten können?

Er, der innerhalb von fünf Minuten ein ganzes Anwesen wieder aufbauen konnte? Nicht einmal von Kugeln durchlöchert zu werden hielt diesen sturen Dämonen auf! Oft genug hatte ich ihn für seine Sturheit verflucht und mindestens genauso oft war ich im Geheimen froh darüber, dass er durch nichts aufgehalten werden konnte und ich mich immer auf ihn verlassen konnte. Immerhin zahlte ich auch einen hohen Preis für seine Dienste...

Mittlerweile war ich im Gang angekommen in dem das Zimmer lag, das ich Sebastian für die Zeit als Butler in meinen Diensten gegeben hatte. Meine Schritte führten mich zu der einfachen Tür, dann hielt ich inne.

Sollte ich? Zögerlich hob ich meine Hand, bereit zu klopfen, holte aus - und stoppte kurz bevor meine Hand das schwere Holz berührte. Ich traute mich nicht...

Doch dann siegte doch meine Neugier und ich klopfte, wenn auch sehr vorsichtig und leise. Keine Antwort. War er nicht da, oder hörte er mich eventuell nicht? Nein, seine guten Dämonenohren hatte er schon oft unter Beweis gestellt. Also was nun?

Lauter klopfen oder einfach eintreten?

Ich tat beides nacheinander, ohne weiter auf eine Antwort zu warten. Wozu war ich schließlich der Herr des Hauses? Und Sebastian war mein Diener. Er gehörte mir, also durfte ich auch sein Zimmer betreten, ohne dass er mich hereinbat...Oder?

Unsicher blickte ich mich in dem einfachen Zimmer um: Bett, Kommode, Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und ein kleiner Schrank in einer der Ecken. Schlicht und unpersönlich wie es war, schien es unbewohnt. Und Sebastian?

Ich schaute weiterhin umher, suchte nach Anzeichen, dass er hier irgendwo war und wollte mich gerade enttäuscht umwenden um den kleinen Raum zu verlassen, da fiel mir auf, dass unter der braunen Baumwolldecke auf der schmalen Schlafstatt ein seltsamer Hügel war.

Hatte Sebastian schon wieder Katzen von der Straße mitgenommen?

Ich entschied mich, die Decke vom Bett zu nehmen, griff danach - und sah in zwei Augen, die mich ängstlich und erschrocken ansahen.

Diesen Anblick werde ich nie wieder vergessen, da war ich mir sicher!

_Und wo zum Teufel war Sebastian?!_

* * *

Ok, ihr habt es geschafft! Oder etwa nicht? Lebt ihr noch?

Hoffentlich, weil ihr doch bestimmt wissen wollt, wie´s weitergeht, oder? (Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt...)

Rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr euch einrahmen und irgendwo aufhängen und sei es nur um Bekannte zu erschrecken. Sinn- und Logikfehler würden mich brennend interessieren, also zögert nicht mich darüber aufzuklären, ja? (gilt besonders für weitere Kapitel)

Nagut, dann also bis zum nächsten mal.

Gruß und Kuss,

Luzifer


	2. Kapitel I - Schreck lass nach!

Kapitel I - Schreck lass nach!

Hey,

Ich will nicht lange labern, deshalb:

Lange Rede, garkein Sinn,

werf ich euch das Kappi hin...

* * *

Große, blutrote Augen waren direkt auf mich gerichtet - ich blinzelte. Und blinzelte nochmal. Doch das Bild vor meinen Augen änderte sich nicht.

Da saß ein Kind. Ein kleiner Junge. Er war vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre alt. Rote Augen - schwarze Haare. In eins von Sebastians weißen Hemden gekleidet, welches ihm durch die Größe auf einer Seite von der nun nackten Schulter gerutscht war. Wer war er?

Hatte Sebastian etwa einen Sohn, von dem ich nichts wusste?

Er musste sein Sohn sein, er war ein perfektes Ebenbild meines treuen Butlers. Warum hatte dieser nie etwas gesagt? Und wo steckte er jetzt gerade überhaupt?

Fragen über Fragen und keine einzige Antwort.

Wo kam der kleine Junge her? Und warum kam er ausgerechnet jetzt?

Tausende Fragen rasten durch meinen Kopf, stießen aneinander und wollten alle gleichzeitig ausgesprochen und am besten noch beantwortet werden. Aber meine Lippen blieben verschlossen. Kein Laut entkam ihnen. Ich wollte ihn fragen, wer er war, wo er herkam und vor allem wie er hier herkam. Wo war Sebastian, wenn ich ihn mal brauchte?

Ich starrte den Jungen vor mir an und ich wusste es, aber ich konnte nicht anders, auch wenn das wirklich sehr unhöflich war. Aber ich war immerhin der Herr im Haus und deshalb durfte ich das mal. Besonders in so einer Situation.

Ich konnte sehen, dass ich dem Kleinen wohl nicht ganz geheuer war, trotzdem legte er den Kopf schief und versuchte sich mutig an einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Es war...süß.

Ein anderes Wort fiel mir beim besten Willen nicht ein. Sein Lächeln schien so natürlich und es gab mir das Gefühl, die Sonne gehe auf.

Es war so anders, als die scheuen Lächeln der Damen auf den Bällen auf die mich Sebastian regelmäßig zwang. Ich hatte ja immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren und musste mich hin und wieder in der Öffendlichkeit blicken lassen. Zum Glück musste ich nie wieder in einem Kleid aufkreuzen.

Das ungezwungene Lächeln meines Gastes, oder war er Sebastians Gast? war auf jeden Fall wirklich niedlich. Fast schon zu niedlich, denn ich bemerkte erst, dass ich beruhigend zurücklächelte, als Klein-Sebastians Augen aufleuchteten und sein Lächeln sicherer wurde.

Er strahlte geradezu und ich musste zugeben, dass es mich beruhigte.

Und endlich schaffte ich es meinen Mund aufzumachen und von allen Fragen diejenige zu stellen, die mich am meisten interessierte:

"Wer bist du?"

Kaum hatte ich den Mund wieder geschlossen, da fiel mir auf, dass ich wohl sehr unhöflich gewirkt haben musste und der Feststellung auf dem Fuße folgte dann auch das schlechte Gewissen. Also versuchte ich es anders.

"Mein Name ist Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive, mir gehört dieses Anwesen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich schonmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, hat Sebastian dich hierher gebracht?" - Und warum fragte ich überhaupt? Warum machte ich mir die Mühe freundlich zu einem Kind zu sein, welches unbefugt in meinem Anwesen war? Egal wie niedlich sein Lächeln war, er war unerlaubt hier.

Und was machte Sebastian so lange? Wo war er, wenn man ihn mal dringend brauchte? Oder zumindest einer der anderen nutzlosen Bediensteten in diesem Haus?

Gerade als der Kleine eine Antwort geben wollte -zumindest den Mund dafür öffnete- klirrte es irgendwo aus der Richtung in der ich die Küche wusste, etwas explodierte lautstark und das Kind in Sebastians Bett zuckte heftig erschrocken zusammen.

Ich wollte just in dem Moment auf ihn zugehen und ihm sagen, dass soetwas bei uns an der Tagesordnung war, öfter vorkam und Sebastian sich sofort darum kümmern würde, als es laut klopfte.

Die Tür schlug auf und gegen die Wand, sodass ich befürchtete, dass sie wohl zusammengefallen wäre, sei sie nicht so solide gebaut worden. Im Türrahmen standen zwei aufgeregte Bedienstete.

Nur zwei? Wo war Maylene abgeblieben? -Ah, mein Sarkasmus hatte sich wohl von dem morgendlichen Schreck erholt und meldete sich nun wieder, wenn auch nur innerlich.

"Sebastian? Sebastian, wieso...", durchschnitt Finnians aufgewühlte Stimme die Stille, welche sich zwischen dem Jungen, dessen Namen ich immernochnicht wusste und mir ausgebreitet hatte, brach dann aber ab, als der junge Gärtner mich neben dem schmalen Bett stehen sah, auf dem eine exakte -nunja, abgesehen vom Alter und vielleicht war der Kleine auch etwas schmaler- Kopie des Phantomhive-Butlers saß.

"Was ist denn los, Finny? Was ist mit Sebastian? Doch nichts schlimmes, oder?", kam die Stimme von Maylene von hinter den beiden männlichen Bediensteten, welche dem tollpatschigen Hausmädchen unabsichtlich die Sicht versperrten.

Bardroy -mein Meisterkoch(?)- trat daraufhin zur Seite und gewärte seiner Kollegin somit Einsicht in das Zimmer.

Ihre Reaktion glich gewissermaßen meiner, doch sie traute sich schneller -Ich hätte mich zwar auch getraut, aber ich wollte garnicht!- zu dem Ebenbild des Butlers zu gehen, sich neben ihn zu setzen und ihn endlich nach seinem Namen zu fragen.

Nun, da alle möglichen Störenfriede im Zimmer versammelt waren, konnte der Kleine sich auch endlich vorstellen: "Mein Name ist Noir, freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen."

Seine sanfte Stimme war anfangs unsicher, wurde dann aber selbstbewusster und hatte einen melodischen Klang, der mich stark an die Stimme erinnerte, welche mich oft neckte und ärgerte. Sebastians Stimme. Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen?

Maylene schien sich garnicht auseinandersetzen zu wollen und schloss den Kleinen -Noir, wie ich jetzt wusste- einfach ohne zu zögern in die Arme, nachdem sie sich an ihren beiden Kollegen und mir vorbeibewegt hatte. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich seltsam... So ausgeschlossen.

Aber warum? Sollte das dämliche Hausmädchen doch mit Noir kuschel, soviel sie wollte, was kümmerte mich das?!

Doch ich kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass ich Genugtuung empfand als Noir sich nach einem kurzen Überraschungsmoment aus ihren Arman wand und näher an die Bettkante rutschte. Näher zu mir.

Er sah unsicher auf, als er mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Während ich also nur mich hilflos fühlend dastand, stellten meine drei Chaos-Angestellten sich mit Namen und Aufgabe im Haushalt vor, bevor Bardroy meine Frage nach Sebastian wiederholte. Nicht nur ich sah unseren jungen Gast daraufhin neugierig an.

Doch Noir versicherte uns, dass er nichts von einem Sebastian wisse, fügte aber noch an, dass ihm der Name irgendwie bekannt vorkomme. Eine Stille legte sich auf das Zimmer und in meinem Kopf rumorte es, Gedanken und Ideen schossen kreuz und quer und verwirrten mich ziemlich.

Hatte Noirs Mutter ihn hier etwa abgesetzt um ihn Sebastian -seinem Vater- vorzustellen? Oder war ihr vielleicht etwas passiert?

Wusste Sebastian noch nichts von seinem Sohn? Hatte er sich von der Mutter des Jungen getrennt? Und wo trieb der Teufel sich schon wieder herum?

Solange die Bediensteten hier waren, konnte ich ihn ja schlecht offen rufen, denn dazu müsste ich meine Augenklappe abnehmen und das Zeichen in meinem Auge freigeben. Das Vertragssiegel.

Und das ging natürlich nicht. Es würde meine Angetellten erschrecken. Hunderte Fragen geisterten durch meinen Kopf, doch ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, welche ich zuerst stellen sollte.

"Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", rutschte es mir dann heraus, während ich mir besah wie er dastand in seinem viel zu großen weißen Hemd, welches ihm bis zu den Knieen reichte.

"Ich bin...", er schien kurz zu überlegen. "Fast 500 Jahre alt.", strahlte er mich schließlich an und ich konnte hören, wie meine hauseigenen Chaosstifter nach Luft schnappten. "Er meint sicher fast fünf Jahre.", versuchte ich die Situation zu entschärfen und sprach auch sofort weiter, da ich mir nicht sicher war, ob der Kleine mir nicht widersprechen würde:"Noir und ich werden hinters Haus ind en Rosengarten gehen. Bard, räum bitte die Küche auf, Maylene und Finny werden dir helfen. Danach möchte ich dass Finny die Blumen vor dem Haus gießt und schneidet, Bard das Mittagsessen zubereitet, nach Rezept versteht sich. Maylene, du machst die Wäsche und hängst sie auf."

Ich hoffte es war nicht allzu offensichtlich dass ich die drei loswerden wollte.

Dann nahm ich den vollkommen überrumpelten Noir an die Hand -ich unterdrückte das gute Gefühl, welches dabei in mir aufstieg- und scheuchte Maylene, Finnian und Bardroy hinaus.

Als wir im Rosengarten ankamen stellte ich sofort fest, dass Sebastian gestern, nachdem ich zu Bett gegangen war, noch da war, denn die Rosen blühten wunderschön und von Finnys nachmittäglichen Bemühungen war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Wir wollten uns gerade auf die kleine Bank setzen, als das Gebüsch zu unserer Rechten raschelte und ein Schatten daraus hervor und auf uns zu sprang.


	3. Kapitel II - Kleiderschrankgeschichten

Kapitel II - Kleiderschrankgeschichten

Hey,

nun geht es also weiter.

Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen.

Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch.

* * *

Meine erste Reaktion war rein instinktiv, ich drehte mich zu Noir, zog den jungen Körper in meine Arme, schloss die Augen und umfasste ihn fest. Dabei drehte ich mich mit dem Rücken zum Gebüsch aus dem der Schatten gekommen war, um den Angriff mit meinem eigenen Leib abzufangen.

Ich dachte nicht wirklich nach, der einzige Gedanke den ich fassen konnte, war dass dem Kleinen nichts passieren durfte. Keiner durfte ihm wehtun, keiner!

Doch dazu sollte es -zum Glück- gar nicht kommen. Der Schatten blieb stehen, fauchte.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt und drehte dann langsam den Kopf ohne meinen Gast loszulassen. Das Fauchen kam mir bekannt vor, doch ich konnte es im ersten Moment nicht einordnen, hatte ich doch etwas gefährliches erwartet, vor dem ich uns schützen musste.

Mein Blick wanderte ziellos durch den Garten und es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich erkannte, dass ich den Blick zu hoch schweifen ließ. Ich schaute auf den Boden zu unseren Füßen und mein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich.

Eine Katze. Eine schwarze Katze. Sebastians schwarze Katze.

Sebastian hielt sie in meinem Garten, das wusste ich, doch war sie mir noch nie begegnet und ich war davon ausgegangen, dass sie sehr scheu war. Immerhin war mein Butler der einzige, dem sie nahe kam. Das hatte ich zumindest einmal zufällig von Finny gehört, der es aufgeregt Maylene erzählte.

Ich hatte Sebastian schon mindestens hundert mal gesagt, dass ich Katzen nicht mag, aber ich hatte ihm wohl nie befohlen sie zu entfernen, dachte ich resigniert. Aber das würde ich sofort nachholen, sobald der hinterlistige Teufel mir wieder unter die Augen kam. Immerhin hatte das Mistvieh mich erschreckt und angegriffen. So mehr oder weniger zumindest.

Durch eine Bewegung in meinen Armen wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und ich stellte fest, dass ich Noir noch immer festhielt, dieser sich aber nun versuchte aus meinen Armen zu winden. Seine Augen fixierten freudig die Katze vor unseren Füßen. Und die starrte zurück.

Ich ließ meinen Gast als los und beobachtete wie er sich vorsichtig hinkniete und einen Arm in Richtung des Tieres ausstreckte. Dieses warf mir einen misstrauischen Blick zu, kam dann aber neugierig näher und schmiegte sich an Noirs Handfläche. Leise begann sie zu schnurren.

Mein Gast erhob sich, die Katze auf dem Arm und sah mich bittend an. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sowohl ich, als auch mein kleiner Gast noch Nachtkleidung anhatten. Von der Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen ganz zu schweigen.

Es war zwar recht warm draußen, aber noch nicht warm genug, als dass ein dünnes Nachthemd genügen würde einen warmzuhalten.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf über meine Vergesslichkeit. Sowas konnte auch nur mir passieren.

Aber was nun? Ich sah deutlich, dass mein Gast die Katze bei sich behalten wollte, aber wollte ich das Vieh denn in meinem Anwesen haben? -Nein, sicher nicht!

Als Noir dann aber den Kopf leicht schieflegte war es um mich geschehen. Wie sollte man da auch Nein sagen? Er war einfach zu niedlich.

"Nagut, nimm sie mit.", nuschelte ich, wandte mich dann aber drohend an dass Tier, welches mich unschuldig anblinzelte. "Aber wehe es geht etwas kaputt!"

Ich drehte mich um und ging zurück ins Haus, hinter mir konnte ich die tapsenden Schritte meines unsicheren Gastes hören und lächelte.

In meinem geräumigen Zimmer angekommen, setzte ich den Jungen aufs Bett und begab mich dann zu meinem übergroßen Kleiderschrank. Kaum öffnete ich die Türen, hatte ich den Wunsch es gelassen zu haben. Vor mir türmten sich die Kleidungsstücke, ordentlich, aber viel zu viel.

Wie konnte Sebastian da noch den Überblick behalten? Und wozu brauchte ich bitteschön soviel zum anziehen?

Die meisten Sachen waren von Lizzy, da war ich mir sicher. Meine Cousine und Verlobte war Einkaufswütig, da war ich mir sicher.

Trotzdem fand ich relativ schnell ein Kostüm, welches ich auch ohne Sebastians Hilfe anlegen konnte. Zwar brach ich mir bei den vielen Knöpfen fast die Finger und es sah nicht halb so gut aus wie bei Sebastian, aber was solls. Ich war halt kein Butler.

Mein Gast hatte es sich derweil gemütlich gemacht und saß an ein paar der Kissen gelehnt, kuschelte mit seiner neuen Freundin und schien mich schweigend zu beobachten.

Als ich fertig war, bat ich ihn zu mir zu kommen und kroch weit in meinen riesigen Kleiderschrank hinein, auf der Suche nach etwas kleineren Kleidungsstücken für Noir.

Recht schnell zog ich eine Hose heraus, von der ich wusste, dass ich sie mit fast zehn Jahren noch getragen hatte. Die könnte passen, dachte ich und hielt sie Noir hin. Dieser schlüpfte hinein, stellte aber fest, dass sie viel zu groß war. Ich war eben nicht so gut im schätzen.

Also suchte ich nach dem nächsten Teil, fand ein Hemd mit rosa Rüschen -es war mit Sicherheit von meiner Verlobten- und entschied, dass ich das meinem Gast nicht antun wollte. Es war sowieso zu groß.

Ich ließ Noir noch vieles anprobieren und wir hatten viel Spaß, aber passende Kleidung fanden wir erstmal nicht. Die dunkelgrüne Hose war zu groß, die gelbe Jacke zu gelb und von dem knallroten Hemd wollte ich garnicht erst anfangen.

Wie kam Elizabeth eigentlich darauf, dass ich sowas anzog? Dezent schmiss ich das grellpinke Hütchen ganz hinten in den Schrank und tat so als hätte ich es nie gefunden.

Noir kicherte und ich genoss es derjenige zu sein, der ihm Freude bereitete, auch wenn ich merkte, dass meine Wangen langsam etwas mehr Farbe bekamen. Ich mochte die heitere Gesellschaft und sein niedliches Lachen und musste mir eingestehen, dass ich ihn bei mir behalten wollte. Ich würde Sebastian anweisen ein weiteres Bett in mein Zimmer zu stellen. Oder zumindest ein Gästezimmer herzurichten.

Nach ungefähr hundert verschiedenen Kombinationen und fast genauso vielen bunt durcheinandergewürfelten Kleidungsstücken fand ich eine dunkelblaue Hose mit passender Jacke und ein weißes Hemd mit hellblauer Schleife um den Kragen, welche Noir doch recht gut passten. Ich würde trotzdem nach meiner Schneiderin Nina rufen lassen.

Zufrieden blickte ich mich in meinem Zimmer um und stellte fest, dass wir ein ganz schönes Chaos veranstaltet hatten. Ups...

Auf dem Bett lagen die verschiedensten Sachen, sodass es wie eine bunte Flickendecke aussah.

Und obendrauf saß Noir im Schneidersitz und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Neben ihm saß die schwarze Katze und kaute an etwas herum, dass mit viel gutem Willen mal ein grelloranges Hemd gewesen sein musste. Jetzt waren es nur noch Fetzen.

Ich musste lachen, die Katze sah so zufrieden aus, das Hemd zerstört zu haben, dass ich ihr nicht mal böse sein konnte. Immerhin war das Hemd auch in meinen Augen eine Zumutung und ich war dankbar es nie anziehen zu müssen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Und jetzt kommt das Aufräumen..." Und ich begann die Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank zu stopfen. Noir half mir immer noch kichernd. Als alles verstaut war, klappte ich den Schrank zu und drehte mich um.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" Noirs Augen wurden mit einem Mal ganz groß und er blickte an mir vorbei. Gerade als ich mich verwirrt umdrehen wollte, öffneten sich die Türen des Kleiderschranks unter dem Druck der Anziehsachen, die ich so lieblos hineingestopft hatte und ich wurde unter einer Lawine begraben.

"Oh, ich schlage vor, wir räumen erneut auf. Könnte notwendig sein.", lachte mein Gast, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass es mir gut ging. Ich lief rot an. Diesmal würde ich die Sachen falten und sichergehen, dass sie nicht herausfallen würden. Aber wie faltete man Kleidungsstücke? Sebastian hatte das immer gemacht, woher sollte ich das also wissen?

Und wo trieb der sich rum, wenn ich ihn brauchte?


	4. Kapitel III - Eine Krone für den König

Kapitel III - Eine Krone für den König

Hey, da bin ich wieder.

Nun denn, gehen wir es an!

* * *

Das Aufräumen ging gut voran, Noir sortierte die Kleidungsstücke nach Art und ich faltete sie so gut es mir möglich war, bevor ich sie haufenweise zurück in den Schrank legte. Das schwarze Wollknäuel lag währenddessen auf dem Bett und kaute noch immer an seiner Beute.

Hin und wieder schnurrte es. Und jedes Mal wenn es das tat, drehte sich mein kleiner Gast um und fuhr mit der Hand liebevoll über das samtige Fell.

Sowohl Gast, als auch Kätzchen schien es im Moment wirklich gut zu gehen, wenn ich das Lächeln des Einen und das laute Schnurren des Anderen als ein Indiz dafür nehmen durfte.

Sobald alle Sachen wieder sicher im Schrank verstaut waren und die Tür diesmal überraschend leicht zuging, drehte ich mich zu den beiden um. "So, jetzt sind wir aber fertig. Was hältst du davon zurück in den Garten zu gehen? Ich denke es ist langsam Zeit einen kleinen Happen zu essen, mal sehen was uns danach noch einfällt. Mit leerem Magen denkt es sich so schwer."

Noirs Antwort ging in einem lauten Knall unter, der aus dem Erdgeschoss kam. "Bard.", sagte ich und rollte mit den Augen. "Ich fürchte unser Essen ist gerade aus irgendeinem Grund explodiert. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Ein leichtes Klopfen riss uns aus unserer nachdenklichen Stille und sogar die Katze sah neugierig auf. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Tanaka, mein ehemaliger Butler und jetziger Hausvorstand steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. Als er mich sah, verbeugte er sich höflich.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber das Essen müsste verschoben werden. Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, dass es in einer Stunde serviert werden kann. Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg in die Stadt begeben um etwas zu besorgen."

Ich nickte und Tanaka verschwand sich erneut verbeugend. Dann drehte ich mich zu meinem Gast, der es sich mittlerweile wieder auf meinem großen Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte

"Vielleicht ist es garnicht so schlimm, dass wir nicht essen müssen, was mein Koch zubereitet hat. Es ist auf jeden Fall gesünder." Noir lachte und auch ich fiel mit ein.

"Können wir wieder hinaus gehen? In den Garten? Die Blumen waren so schön...", fragte Noir und blinzelte mich mit treuem Blick an. Mein Garten hatte wohl ziemlich Eindruck auf den Kleinen gemacht.

" Du meinst die roten und weißen? Das sind Rosen. Na komm, lass uns gehen." Kaum hatte ich zuende gesprochen, war mein Gast wieder auf den Beinen, hatte sich seine neue Freundin geschnappt, griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich zur Tür hinaus.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen konnten wir das Chaos in der Küche geradezu riechen. Nunja, es roch ziemlich verbrannt.

Als wir das Haus verließen, sog ich die frische Luft tief in meine Lungen und genoss die Wärme, welche in Form von Sonnenstrahlen mein Gesicht streichelte.

Mit der richtigen Kleidung war es auch überhaupt nicht mehr kalt und so setzten Noir und ich uns, nachdem ich Finny um eine Decke gebeten hatte mitten auf die Wiese. Die Sonne schien, die Blumen blühten und der blaue Himmel war Wolkenleer. Was wollte man mehr.

Noir stand schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf und begann einige hübsche Rosen in voller Blüte zu pflücken. Er brach die Dornen ab und verflocht die langen Stiele miteinander, sodass er bald eine wunderschöne Krone aus weißen und roten Rosen gebastelt hatte.

"Augen zu.", verlangte er dann von mir und ich gehorchte. Ich hörte das Gras unter seinen Füßen rascheln, als er um mich herumschritt und sich hinter mich kniete.

Etwas leichtes legte sich um meinen Kopf und ich ahnte sofort was es war. Noirs leere Hände als er wieder neben mir saß und ich die Augen öffnete, bestätigten meine Annahme.

"Wofür hab ich das denn verdient?", fragte ich neugierig und strich mit der Hand sanft über die Blüten über meiner Stirn. Noir worde ein bisschen rot, rang sich dann aber zu einer scheuen Antwort durch: "Dafür dass du da bist und mich nicht seltsam findest und lieb zu mir bist."

Ich zeigte mich erstaunt und glücklich. "Weshalb sollte ich dich seltsam finden?" Mein Gast schluckte nervös und die Fage tat mir sogleich wieder leid. Der Kleine sah so traurig aus, so verlassen.

Ich wollte ihn trösten und legte einen Arm um ihn, zog ihn beschützend an meine Brust. Sofort spürte ich, wie er sich gegen mich drückte und mein Hemd feucht wurde. Er weinte?

Mein Griff verfestigte sich und ein herzzerreißendes Miauen lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die kleine Katze, welche vorsichtig mit der Schnauze gegen den Oberschenkel des Jungen, welcher zwischen meinen ausgestreckten Beinen kniete stupste.

Noir löste sich langsam ein Stück von mir und strich dem Tier sanft über das Köpfchen. Sie schnurrte aufmunternd und drängte sich zwischen uns, damit sie an Noirs Oberkörper abgestützt sich hinaufrecken konnte um über das Kinn des jungen Dämonen zu lecken.

"Nicht traurig sein, ich bin ja da.", murmelte ich und verbesserte mich nach einem Blick auf die Katze, welche mich strafend ansah: "Wir sind ja da. Und wir gehen auch nicht weg."

"Wirklich nicht?", fragte Noir hoffnungsvoll und ich bestätigte es ihm. Die verweinten Augen sahen mich an und ich fühlte meine Augen feucht werden. Das blutrot glitzerte so wunderbar und auch wenn ich weinende Menschen eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte, so fand ich es bei Noir seltsam berührend.

Wenn meine Verlobte weinte, dann war das bestenfalls nervig, auch wenn ich sie trotzdem sehr gern hatte. Aber bei Noir fühlte ich anders.

Woran das lag, konnte ich nicht sagen, aber der Kleine war mir in den paar Stunden, die wir miteinander verbrachten mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als ein anderer Mensch es in hunderten Jahren würde.

Mein Kleiner war eben etwas ganz besonderes.


	5. Kapitel IV - Besuch

Kapitel IV - Besuch

Hey,

und wieder ein neues Kapitel, viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

Da saßen wir nun. Auf einer Decke in meinem Garten.

Noir hatte sich umgedreht und kuschelte sich jetzt mit dem Rücken an mich, das Kätzchen lag auf seinem Schoß und genoss die Streicheleinheiten, die ihm zuteil wurden. Ein Bild des Friedens. Umgeben von Stille, die nur hin und wieder durch das Rauschen der Rosenbüsche in der sanften Briese oder dem leisen Schnurren der Katze unterbrochen wurde.

"Ciel?", fragte mein derzeitiger Kuschelpartner und ich brummte als Zeichen, dass ich ihm zuhörte. "Meinst du ich kann hierbleiben? Also für länger meine ich?" Ich sah ihn überrascht an, wie kam er denn jetzt auf sowas? "Ja klar kannst du bleiben, ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich bei dir sein werde. Mich wirst du so schnell nicht mehr los." Mit einem Blick auf die Katze fügte ich noch hinzu: "Und die lässt dich sicher auch nicht mehr weg."

Noir begann fröhlich zu kichern und ich ließ mich davon anstecken, sodass wir bald beide aus vollem Herzen lachten. Selbst die kleine Katze sah uns neugierig an und schien dann über uns zu grinsen.

"Na hier geht´s aber lustig zu!", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir und vermied es mich umzudrehen während ich kalt antwortete: "Grell Sutcliff."

Was hatte der denn hier zu suchen?

"Schön, dass du dich noch so gut an mich erinnern kannst, Kleiner. Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem heißen Sebby-chan, wo ist er denn?"

Irgendwie war mir das gleich klar. Was sonst sollte der Verehrer meines Butlers hier wollen? Tee trinken mit dem Hausherren? -Sicherlich nicht.

"Sebastian ist gerade nicht hier. Du kannst dich also verziehen."

Ich spürte, wie sich Noir ein Stück erhob um neugierig über meine Schulter zu schauen und schloss die Augen.

Die Reaktion des Shinigami kam sofort und war nicht zu überhören.

"Waah, ist der Süß! Wer bist du denn?", rief er begeistert und verursachte mir damit massive Kopfschmerzen.

Noir dagegen schien er ziemlich erschreckt zu haben, denn der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und seine Hände griffen fester in den Stoff meiner Kleidung. Die Katze hatte sich bei Grells Aufschrei blitzschnell umgedreht und war im Gebüsch verschwunden. Hätte ich auch am liebsten gemacht, aber mein Stolz und der Junge auf meinem Schoß waren überzeugende Argumente es nicht zu tun.

Ich hörte schnelle Schritte und keine Sekunde später stand der Rothaarige vor mir und streckte die Arme aus. "Komm her, Süßer. Der böse Ciel kann dir jetzt nichts mehr tun, komm zu Onkel Grell!"

Seine Worte hatten allerdings nicht die beabsichtigte Wirkung, denn der Angesprochene schlang seine Arme noch fester um meinen Oberkörper, sodass ich kaum noch Luft bekam. Noir war eindeutig ein Dämon, kein normales Menschenkind hätte eine solche Kraft.

"Noir, du erdrückst mich...", keuchte ich deshalb. Der Junge ließ schlagartig von mir ab und murmelte Entschuldigungen in mein Ohr.

"Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und schaffte es auch schnell. Dann wandte ich mich wieder dem ungebetenen Besucher zu, welcher mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war zu schmollen.

"Lass das Grell, oder schmoll woanders. Wie du siehst bist du hier nicht erwünscht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du unbefugt in meinem Anwesen bist. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen." Der Rothaarige grinste nur.

"Wenn Sebby-chan schon nicht da ist, dann möchte ich wenigstens mit dem Kleinen spielen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hat.", er wandte sich an Noir: "Wir haben ganz viel Spaß zusammen, ja? Du bist doch sicher mit Sebby-chan verwandt, sein Sohn vielleicht?"

Noir schien verwirrt. "Sebby-chan ist so heiß, aber warum hat er kein Kind mit mir? Dabei liebe ich ihn doch so..." Ich sah davon ab dem Rothaarigen zu sagen, dass Männer keine Kinder bekommen konnten und hörte mir unwilligerweise weiter seine Fantasien von meinem Butler an. Vielleicht war ja etwas interessantes dabei, was ich noch nicht wusste. "Mein Geliebter wäre bestimmt begeistert, wenn ich mich gut mit seinem Sohn verstehe, da bin ich mir sicher. Und deshalb werden wir zwei jetzt spielen gehen und uns kennenlernen, einverstanden?", sprach er nun wieder direkt mit Noir und schien von seiner Idee wirklich begeistert zu sein.

Ich seufzte und schickte mich an aufzustehen, da kam auch wieder Leben in meinen dämonischen Gast und er erhob sich schnell, um sofort meine Hand zu umfassen, als auch ich stand. Er war so niedlich, wirklich süß, da musste ich dem nervigen Shinigami Recht geben. Das tat ich ja sonst nie, also wäre mir wohl verziehen. Vorsichtig, um ebendiesen nicht aus seinen erneut aufgekommenen Fantasien zu reißen, trat ich mit Noir an der Hand den Rückweg an.

Kurz bevor wir das Haus erreicht hatten, schien Grell zu erwachen und sprintete uns hinterher, doch als er uns fast erreicht hatte, schlug ich die Tür hinter uns zu und das Letzte was ich hörte war ein lauter Rums, dann war es still. "Denkst du er ist weg?", traute Noir sich zu fragen und klang dabei wirklich hoffnungsvoll. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. "Ja, ich denke er ist erstmal weg und kommt hoffentlich auch nicht so schnell wieder."

Dann brachen wir beide in Lachen aus und ignorierten Bard, Maylene und Finny, welche erst Noir irritiert ansahen, bevor ihr Blick ungläubig auf mich fiel. Es tat wirklich gut zu lachen. Das hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr so viel getan wie heute.

_Und ich ahnte, dass sich heute etwas Entscheidendes verändert hatte._


	6. Kapitel V - Guten Appetit, die Herren

Kapitel V - Guten Appetit die Herren

Hey, da bin ich mal wieder...

Ich will auch nicht lange quatschen.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor die Tür sich öffnete und Tanaka eintrat. In den Händen hielt er diverse Töpfe und Schachteln in denen ich unser heutiges Mittagessen vermutete. Mal schauen was es Leckeres gab.

Natürlich würde es nicht so gut sein wie das Sebastians, aber immerhin genießbarer als Bards Versuche. Also sah ich kein großes Problem darin.

"Das Essen wird in zehn Minuten im Speisesaal angerichtet sein.", erklärte der Hausvorstand dann auch mit einer Verbeugung.

"In Ordnung, Noir und ich werden dort sein." Damit drehte ich mich um und wandte mich an meinen Gast:"Hast du schon Hunger?" Dieser nickte schüchtern und blickte zwischen den Angestellten umher. Tanaka lächelte ihm zu und der Rest war noch immer zu erstaunt über mein Lachen, als dass sie zu einer Reaktion fähig gewesen wären. Vielleicht waren es aber auch die Blumen auf meinem Kopf, die sie nicht einordnen konnten.

Als ich dann auch noch Noirs Hand in die meine nahm um gemächlich in Richtung des kleinen Speisezimmers, in dem ich zu speisen pflegte, wenn ich allein war ging, hörte ich das verblüffte Luftschnappen der drei Chaosstifter hinter mir. Mein Grinsen wuchs. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie lustig es war die Angestellten zu verwirren, hätte ich schon viel früher damit angefangen.

Nur bei Sebastian hatte ich es damals versucht, aber leider war ich nie wirklich erfolgreich. Der Teufel schien immer zu wissen, was in meinem Kopf vorging. Meist war er derjenige, der mich verwirrte - und das nicht zu knapp.

"Komm, gehen wir. Zehn Minuten sind zu kurz um dir noch andere Kleidung herauszusuchen. Ehrlich gesagt bezweifle ich sowieso, dass ich noch mehr habe, was dir passt.", sagte ich und wurde dafür wiedermal mit einem leisen Kichern belohnt. Zufrieden setzten wir unseren Weg fort und ich nahm gern einen kleinen Umweg in kauf, wenn ich doch dafür die schmale Hand in meiner halten durfte.

Doch egal, wie weit der Weg auch gewesen war, der Moment in dem wir das Zimmer erreichten kam viel zu früh für meinen Geschmack und ich ließ die Hand des kleinen Dämonen los, damit wir uns setzen konnten. Das Essen stand bereits dampfend und herrlich duftend auf dem Tisch und wartete darauf unsere hungrigen Mägen zu füllen. "Guten Appetit", wünschten wir uns und begannen.

Ich war froh, dass Tanaka Maylene instruiert hatte diesen Tisch zu decken, statt den übermäßig langen im großen Saal. Denn so saß mein Gast nur einen knappen meter von mir entfernt und ich musste weder schreien, noch rufen um mit ihm zu sprechen. Und genau das hatte ich vor: Ich wollte, so gemein es auch war, mehr über Dämonen wissen. Sebastian sagte einmal, dass er darüber nicht sprechen durfte und so blieben mir sämtliche Geheimnisse verborgen.

Wenn ich nun aber Noir fragen würde, hätte ich eventuell die Möglichkeit meinen Butler zu überraschen. Vorausgesetzt er kam irgendwann nochmal wieder. Aber das würde er schon. Immerhin war er genau wie ich an den Vertrag gebunden. Er durfte mich gar nicht verlassen, ob er wollte oder nicht, ich war sein Herr. Seine Dienste im Austausch gegen meine Seele.

"Was ist das?", riss mich die Frage meines doch nicht ganz so jungen Gastes aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah auf und stellte fest, dass Noir zwar neugierig, aber auch mit einer gesunden Portion Misstrauen auf seinen Teller sah. Seine Gabel hob sich und er stupste vorsichtig das ihm fremde Gemüse an, zuckte überrascht weg, als sich das kleine grüne Kügelchen bewegte und langsam davon rollte, bis es vom Tellerrand gestoppt wurde. Dann wandte er sich an mich: "Kann man das wirklich essen?"

Ich konnte nicht anders und lachte los. "Ja, das ist eine Erbse, die kann man essen. Ist sogar recht gesund hab ich mir sagen lassen." Noir war auch wirklich zu niedlich und ich gab meinem Bedürfnis nach und wuschelte durch die weichen Strähnen. Dann zwinkerte ich ihm zu und beobachtete, wie er die unschuldige Erbse aufpiekste und nach einem weiteren misstrauischen Blick im Mund verschwinden ließ. Es schien ihm zu schmecken, denn kaum hatte er geschluckt, visierte er schon die Nächsten an.

"Kennst du keine Erbsen? Gibt es die bei euch nicht? Wie ist es in der Hölle denn so?", fragte ich beiläufig und bereute es sofort wieder, denn Noir hielt inne, senkte den Kopf und legte die beladene Gabel langsam zurück auf den Teller. Seine Gestalt schien zu schrumpfen und auf einmal wirkte er so einsam, wie ich mich damals oft gefühlt hatte. In der Zeit, nachdem ich meine Eltern verloren hatte. Einsam und unglücklich. Die kleine Träne auf seiner Wange und sein betrübtes Verhalten im Garten ließen mich vermuten, dass seine Vergangenheit ebenso wenig rosig gewesen war wie meine, wenn nicht noch schlimmer.

Ich wollte ihn nicht so sehen, deshalb legte ich meine Gabel ebenfalls nieder und stand auf, um mich neben ihn zu knien und meine Arme um seinen zusammengesunkenen Körper zu legen. "Sssch, schon gut... Komm, lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen. Dort können wir uns schön ins Bett kuscheln und dann kannst du mir alles erzählen, was du möchtest, ja?"

Auf sein zögerliches Nicken hin erhob ich mich wieder, bevor ich ihn auf die Arme nahm und mich auf den Weg machte.

Was war nur in Noirs Vergangenheit geschehen, dass es ihn so traurig machte?


	7. Kapitel VI - Vergangenheit

Kapitel VI - Vergangenheit

Hallihallo ihr Leutchen,

da bin ich wieder und habe wieder ein neues Pitelchen im Gepäck.

*in Handtasche kram* Da haben wir es ja, viel Spaß damit! ^.-

* * *

Die schwere Tür meines Zimmers öffnete sich lautlos und ich schlüpfte mit meiner wertvollen Fracht hinein. Meine Schritte führten mich zum Bett, auf dem ich Noir wie versprochen niederließ und ihn in meine flauschige Decke wickelte. Noch immer liefen kristallklare Tränen über die blassroten Wangen, zogen feuchte Spuren über weiche Haut.

"Hey, ist ja gut, ich bin da." , versuchte ich den Kleinen zu trösten und legte meine Hand an seine Wange. Langsam, aber mit vorsichtigem Druck am Kinn brachte ich ihn dazu mich anzusehen, die Tränen ließen seine groß-kindlichen Augen wie Rubine im Licht eines Feuers schimmern. Er legte seine kleine Hand über meine größere und ich empfand seine Geste als seltsam intim, so vertraut war ich nie mit jemandem gewesen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl Noir zu kennen, schon Ewigkeiten und doch wusste ich nichts über ihn. Seine Gefühle waren so klar ersichtlich wie damals bei mir, zu der Zeit als meine Eltern noch lebten, das Leben noch aufregend und bunt war. Danach lebte ich nurnoch für meine Rache. Rache an den Mördern meiner Familie und Rache dafür, dass sie mir meine Kindheit genommen hatten.

Noir bewegte sich und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken, er rutschte auf dem Bett weiter nach hinten, zog mich dabei mit sich und rollte sich dann in meinen Armen zusammen. Ich saß nun an das beite Kopfende gelehnt, den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen seitlich sitzend auf dem Schoß, seine Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen und sein Kopf ruhte auf meiner Schulter. Ich fühlte, wie sein Atem sanft über meinen Hals strich, noch etwas unregelmäßig vom Weinen aber zunehmend ruhiger. Mein Herz schlug schneller und ich hoffte er würde es nicht bemerken, auch wenn ich wusste dass es fast unmöglich war.

"Magst du mir jetzt erzählen, was dich bedrückt?", fragte ich ihn, ein leises Brummen antwortete mir und vibrierte angenehm über meinen Hals. "Hm..."

Meine Arme schlangen sich fester um seinen schmalen Körper, gaben ihm Halt. "Die Hölle gibt es nicht.", eröffnete er mir dann und ich sah erstaunt auf ihn herab. "Aber wo kommen denn dann die Teufel her, die vielen Dämonen?"

"Wir nennen es die Unterwelt, Hölle ist ein Begriff den die Menschen erfunden haben, die Unterwelt ist teilweise sogar das Gegenteil von einer Hölle in der es feuerheiß ist. Die Unterwelt ist eigentlich nur eine Landschaft mit verschiedenen Klimazonen, es gibt einen Bereich in dem es viele aktive Vulkane gibt, riesige Krater. Dort ist es immer heiß, schwül und stickig, also ähnlich wie die Menschen sich die Hölle vorstellen. Aber der größte Teil ist ödes Land. Nur Steinplatten, keine hohen Berge, keine Flüsse, nichts. Dort gibt es die meisten Dörfer. Und dann gibt es noch die Eiswüste, immer klirrende Kälte, selbst für Dämonen gefährlich. Hin und wieder hört man Geschichten, Gerüchte über Dämonen die die Eisberge betreten, aber niemals wieder verlassen haben."

Das überraschte mich nun echt, die Unterwelt war eigentlich ein scheinbar trostloses Land in dem ich nicht hätte leben wollen. Kein Wunder dass seine Bewohner sich ab und zu in die Menschenwelt flüchteten, Urlaub machten.

"Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, wo kommst du denn her? Aus der Ebene? Lebt deine Familie dort? Freunde?", fragte ich neugierig, spürte aber wie als Reaktoin darauf der Hemdstoff an meiner Schulter feucht wurde. Das leise Schluchzen erreichte mein Ohr nur gedämpft. Ich hatte Noir wieder zum weinen gebracht, stellte ich fest und auch meine Augen wurden feucht. Verzweiflung, Reue und Trauer durchfluteten mich und ich fühlte mich hilflos. Ich wollte doch helfen und nicht in Salz in offene Wunden streuen. Es tat mir wirklich leid und ich lauschte weiterhin der zarten Stimme des kleinen Dämonen.

"Ich bin nahe der Feuerberge geboren worden, aber meine Mutter ist bei der Geburt gestorben und mein Vater schien sich nicht übermäßig für mich zu interessieren. Immerhin versorgte er mich mit Nahrung, aber als ich fast 200 Jahre alt war, kam er von einer Jagt nicht wieder. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass er wegen mir gegangen ist, viele gaben mir die Schuld für den Tod meiner Mutter. Also bin ich fortgegangen in Richtung der Ebene und der Eisberge. Ich wusste nicht wohin, aber ich habe irgendwann jemanden gefunden, der mich mochte. Sie hat mich aufgenommen und mir geholfen so gut sie konnte, aber sie hatte selber Probleme, manchmal war sie tagelang weg, ihren Freund treffen. Sie durfte nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, deshalb hat sie ihn immer heimlich getroffen, nur ich wusste davon."

An dieser Stelle klang die zitternde Stimme wieder etwas fester, stolz über das Vertrauen welches ihm von seiner wohl einzigen Bezugsperson entgegengebracht wurde. Mir liefen mittlerweile die Tränen offen über das Gesicht, Noir war noch so jung und musste schon soviel ertragen. Ich hatte immerhin Sebastian und die Angestellten. Lizzy, Madame Red und Tante Frances, von denen ich wusste dass sie auf mich aufpassen würden wenn ich es zuließe. Auch wenn Madames Tod mich ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, so blieben mir die restlichen um mich wieder aufzurichten.

Ich war froh, dass Noir wenigstens einer Person vertraute, ihr wichtig war. Dass sie sich um ihn sorgte.

"Alea war wie eine Schwester für mich, sie hat mit mir gespielt und sich um meine Wunden gekümmert, wenn die anderen Kinder oder auch Erwachsenen mich geschlagen haben. Oder wenn Striche, die ganz harmlos begannen in lebensbedrohliche Situationen ausuferten. Sie hat mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet, aber vor ein paar Jahren ist sie erwischt worden, als sie sich mit ihrem Freund getroffen hat und seitdem ist sie fort. Sie hat gesagt, dass ich auf mich aufpassen soll, dass sie mich liebt. Dann bin ich irgendwann verjagt worden. Die Dorfbewohner mochten mich nicht und deshalb bin ich in die Eisberge gegangen, der Weg war weit und ich habe Dörfer gemieden. Und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht."

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Traurig vergrub ich meine Nase in den weichen Schwarzen Harren des Jüngeren, meine Umarmung glich eher einer Umklammerung. "Ich bin für dich da, immer. Ich bleibe bei dir. Ich will dir helfen, vertrau mir, bitte!", brach es verzweifelt aus mir heraus. So viel Unglück in einem noch so jungen Leben.

Noir und ich kuschelten uns tröstend aneinander, langsam kehrte die Ruhe zurück und der kleine Dämon schlief in meinen Armen ein. Ich rutschte tiefer, bedacht darauf den Kleinen nicht zu wecken und legte mich ebenfalls nieder. Ein kleines Mittagsschläfchen nach der ganzen Aufregung würde uns gut tun.

So schlief ich ein und träumte von einsamen, kleinen Dämonen und kuscheligen Umarmungen. Frieden.


	8. Kapitel VII - Vertragsbruch

Kapitel VII - Vertragsbruch

Als ich erwachte schien es später Nachmittag zu sein, die Sonne schien mit leicht rötlichen Strahlen durch das Fenster auf mein Bett. Und damit direkt in mein Gesicht. Ich wollte mich umdrehen, ihr aus dem Weg gehen und weiterschlafen, war es doch gerade so gemütlich, aber zu meiner Überraschung stellte ich fest, dass ich das nicht konnte.

Perplex öffnete ich die Augen einen Spalt, blinzelte angestrengt gegen das helle Sonnenlicht und konnte schließlich einen schwarzen Schopf erkennen, der sich gegen meine Brust drückte und murrte, als ich mich bewegte. Seit wann ließ ich andere Leute in meinem Bett schlafen?, fragte ich mich verschlafen. Das tat ich doch sonst nicht. Und Mittagschlaf machte ich doch eigentlich auch schon lange nicht mehr.

Von der Statur her (und von dem Gewicht auf meiner Brust) war es ein Fünf- oder vielleicht Sechsjähriger, dabei kannte ich doch garkeine Kinder in dem Alter. Ich würde einfach Sebastian rufen und ihn das regeln lassen. Die weiße Augenklappe, die ich zum schlafen trug und am Morgen nicht abgesetzt hatte hochschiebend murmelte ich leise: "Sebastian." Ich wusste er würde mich hören, egal wie laut ich sprach.

Als es jedoch nicht an der Tür klopfte und auch kein höflich lächelnder Butler den Kopf ins Zimmer steckte, versuchte ich es noch einmal: "Sebastian, wo bist du, komm endlich!"

Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl eines deja vus. Langsam fanden sich meine Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden wieder an ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz ein und ich sah davon ab den kleinen Körper aus dem Bett schmeißen zu wollen. Wie kam ich nur auf solche Ideen?

Nie im Leben würde ich meinem neuen Freund das antun wollen. Immerhin war der Boden hart und kalt, ich musste es ja wissen, hatte ich doch vor ein paar Monaten selbst ungewollter Weise unelegant die weiche Liegestatt verlassen. Sebastian hatte sich prächtig amüsiert. Und ich hatte blaue Flecken. Unfair!

Das brachte mich jedoch zu der Frage zurück warum mein Butler die Frechheit besaß nicht zu erscheinen wenn ich ihn rief. Ich hatte sogar mein Vertragssiegel im Auge offengelegt. Der Vertrag war bindend, für beide Vertragspartner. Sebastian konnte nicht einfach so verschwinden. Seine Dienste und die Erfüllung meines Wunsches im Tausch gegen meine Seele.

Vorsichtig schälte ich mich aus der Umklammerung Noirs und tapste mit geschlossenen Augen leise zum Kleiderschrank, an dessen Innenseite ein großer Spiegel hing. Da stand ich nun, siebzehn Jahre alt, Besitzer eines der größten Unternehmen der Welt aber zu ängstlich die Augen aufzumachen. Wirklich erbärmlich.

Aber ich musste mich vergewissern. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe öffenete ich die Augen. Enttäuschung schlich sich in mein Herz schon als ich die Lieder nur ein ganz kleines Stück angehoben hatte. Das vertraute violette Glitzern, es war weg! Dafür füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen. All die Trauer der letzten fünf Jahre brach aus mir heraus, der Verlust meiner Tante wog schwer, doch Sebastian hatte mich immer abgelenkt, mir geholfen. Er war meine Stütze gewesen. Ich konnte mich immer auf ihn verlassen, bis jetzt. Mein Blickfeld verschwamm und damit auch meine Konturen im Glas.

Dieser verdammte Teufel, er war an mich gebunden, so wie ich an ihn. Ein Schluchzen kratzte in meiner Kehle und ich presste beide Hände auf meine zitternden Lippen um es zu dämpfen. Ein Sturm von Gefühlen wütete in mir als ich mein Auge betrachtete in dem sonst das Vertragssiegel glitzerte, meinen Gast war längst in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Das einzige was nun glitzerte waren meine Tränen und das Violett wurde durch verschwommene rote Äderchen ersetzt, welche von den verzweifelten Tränen zeugen, deren Spuren auf meinen Wangen feucht glänzten.

Ich schrak heftig zusammen, als ich plötzlich eine kleine Hand an meiner spürte. Noir. Er war hier, bei mir. Ich war nicht allein. Langsam zog er mich rückwärts gehend zum Bett zurück, wo wir uns setzten, dann drückte er mich nach hinten und ich rutschte so weit auf die weiche Matratze bis ich mit dem Rücken halb-liegend, halb-sitzend an das große Kissen angelehnt am Kopfende saß. Er selbst kam mir nach und kuschelte sich wieder einmal seitlich auf meinem Schoß sitzend an meinen Oberkörper und strich mir sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich bin für dich da, sagte die Geste und ich fühlte mich überraschenderweise geschützt.

Ich drückte schloss ihn fest in meine Arme und drückte ihn an mich, während ich mein tränennasses Gesicht in seinem wilden schwarzen Schopf vergrub und wie in Trance "Bleib bei mir, lass mich nicht alleine" murmelte, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht meinem Charakter entsprach. Aber mit Sebastian war nicht nur mein loyaler Butler verschwunden, sondern auch meine einzige Stütze.

Warum war er gegangen? War es meine Schuld? War meine Seele ihm plötzlich nichts mehr wert?

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir dort saßen, aber irgendwann hatte ich mich beruhigt, genoss nur noch die warme Umarmung und als Noirs Magen ein vernehmbares Grummeln von sich gab lachten wir sogar verhalten.

"Was gibt es zu essen?", waren seine ersten Worte nach dem Mittagschlaf und sein schiefes Lächeln dabei reizte mich zu einem leisen Kichern. Gut dass uns keiner sah, niemand hätte geglaubt dass wir uns erst seit ein paar Stunden kannten oder dass ich der immerzu erste Geschäftsmann war, der im Besitz des Unternehmens Funtom war. Aber andererseits waren mir andere Menschen sowieso vollkommen egal. Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster riss uns aus unserer Zweisamkeit und die langen roten Haare verrieten auch sofort wer sich dort draußen befand. Natürlich war es kein Mensch. Die kommen nämlich normalerweise durch die Tür. Trotzdem war es nur Sebastian je erlaubt gewesen durch mein Fenster zu kommen. Den Stich der Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung in meinem Herzen ignorierend stand ich auf und tat so als hätte ich Grell nicht wahrgenommen. Mein Weg führte mich zur Tür des angrenzenden Badezimmers, welche vom Fenster aus nicht einsehbar war. Von dort schummelte ich mich zum Vorhang neben dem Fenster und wurde dabei unauffällig von einem neugierigen Paar roter Augen beobachtet.. Als ich erneut das Klopfen vernahm, sprang ich vor die Scheibe und riss im gleichen Moment die Fensterflügel auf. Glück für mich, dass sie nach außen aufgingen.

Grell hatte jedoch das Pech direkt davor zu hängen, sodass er nun laut aufschrie und unelegant den Halt verlor. Sein Fluchen als er im Garten aufkam konnte man bis zu mir in den ersten Stock vernehmen. Es übertönte sogar Noirs leises Lachen und ich grinste stolz. So leicht würde ich es Grell nicht machen. Um meinen Noir zu entführen musste er sich schon mehr einfallen lassen. So zwinkerte ich meinem niedlichen Gast schelmisch zu und ignorierte Grells lautes:

"Wie kannst du es wagen einer Lady so etwas anzutun?!"


	9. Kapitel VIII - Veränderung

Kapitel VIII - Veränderung

Gut gelaunt schlenderte ich zum Bett zurück um mich neben meinem kichernden Gast auf die Matratze zu werfen. Noirs Gesichtsfarbe wurde immer dunkler, die anfangs leicht roten Wangen gewannen an Farbe und als ich ihn gerade fragen wollte, ob es ihm nicht gut ginge, platzte er heraus und füllte das Zimmer mit melodischem Lachen. Abermals musste ich feststellen, dass sein Lachen ansteckend war und so lachte ich meine Freude ebenfalls laut heraus.

Als von dem Jungen ein weiteres Magenknurren ausging, überschlug sich das Lachen und wir kicherten sogar noch nachdem wir mein Zimmer verlassen hatten und uns Hand in Hand auf den Weg in die Küche machten. Dass ich einfach an der Schnur in meinem Zimmer ziehen und somit Tanaka hätte rufen können war mir für den Moment total entfallen.

Die Angestellten staunten nicht schlecht, als ich mit dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen Händchen haltend und laut lachend in die Küche spazierte, immerhin hielt ich mich dort eigentlich eher selten bis nie auf. Eine weitere Merkwürdigkeit fiel Maylene erst beim zweiten Hinsehen auf: "Junger Herr, Ihr tragt ja gar keine Augenklappe." Im ersten Moment erschrocken, dann aber schmerzlich an das verschwundene Vertragssiegel denkend erwiderte ich: "Das ist nicht schlimm, ich denke die Verletzung von dem Brand damals dürfte nun so gut wie verheilt sein. Immerhin ist es schon Jahre her." Dabei klang meine Stimme fröhlicher als ich erwartet hatte, aber Noirs kleine Hand in meiner und der Druck den sie ausübte trugen dazu bei, dass ich ruhig blieb.

"Ist noch etwas von dem Essen da? Wir würden dann gern speisen.", erklärte ich und wandte zu dem Hausvorstand und Butler um. "Servieren Sie bitte im Wintergarten. Von dort können wir uns während des Abendessens den Sonnenuntergang ansehen." Tanaka sagte zu und machte sich daran einen kleinen Braten in den Ofen zu schieben, Noir und ich gingen schon mal in den gewählten Raum.

Als die Küchentür hinter uns zuschlug, konnte ich die Angestellten aufgeregt durcheinander rufen hören. Finny merkte laut an wie "außergewöhnlich fröhlich" ich heute gewesen wäre, Maylene schwärmte von Noir "dem süßen, kleinen Sonnenschein des Herren" und Bard bestätigte ununterbrochen was die anderen zwei Chaosstifter sagten, stellte eigene Theorien an - lautstark. Noirs Wangen färbten sich wieder rötlich und er sah unsicher zu mir auf. Wenn ich schon mindestens die Hälfte von dem verstehen konnte, was in der Küche gesprochen wurde, überlegte ich, musste Noir - Dämon der er war - so ziemlich alles verstehen. Und wie ich mir denken können sollte waren Finny, Maylene und Bard nicht gerade diskret im äußern ihrer Fantasien und Vorstellungen. Mein Liebesleben ging die drei nun wirklich nichts an!

Auch wenn ich so tat als würde ich nichts hören, konnte ich fühlen wie mein Blut stellen erreichte, an denen ich es nur ungern sah. Meistens in der Gegenwart Sebastians. Meine Wangen mussten schon glühen und meine Ohren fühlten sich so heiß an, dass der Braten der momentan im Ofen brutzelte auch darauf hätte schmoren können. Wahrscheinlich wäre er sogar schneller gar gewesen. Ich hasste es wenn mein Gesicht rot wurde, deshalb sah ich lieber stur geradeaus.

Die Glastür zur Seite schiebend betraten wir den Wintergarten und machten es uns in den sich dort befindlichen Sesseln gemütlich. Noir sah so verloren in dem Seinen aus, dass ich kurzerhand aufstand und ihn auf meinen Schoß beförderte, an seiner kuscheligen Reaktion erkannte ich, dass es ihm sicher nicht missfiel. Wir brauchten nicht lange warten, da erschien Maylene, ein wackelig aussehendes Tablett in den Händen und hin und wieder stolpernd. Hilfsbereit sprang der Schwarzhaarige auf und lief los um ihr beim Tischdecken behilflich zu sein und nebenbei auch noch unser gutes Essen zu retten.

Dann schnappte er sich einen Teller, sah in jeden Topf und belud ihn mit allen Sorten die auf dem Tisch standen. Kurz wunderte ich mich über die Mengen die er auftat, aber sein zaghaftes Lächeln in meine Richtung und sein wieder-platz-nehmen auf meinem Schoß, diesmal breitbeinig und mit dem Gesicht zu mir sagten genug. Den Teller stellte er während seiner Kletteraktion neben uns auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch ab, nahm ihn aber sobald er gemütlich saß wieder in die Hand.

Ich grinste ermutigend, schüttelte aber gleichzeitig den Kopf. Ich hatte ihn wohl sehr verwöhnt, als ich noch so klein war durfte ich nie auf dem Schoß meiner Mutter essen. Das musste ich mir schon mit fast vier Jahren abgewöhnen. Trotzdem öffnete ich brav den Mund, als er mir einen Löffel Gemüse hinhielt. Kichernd fütterte er mich, stahl zwischendurch selbst etwas und hatte insgesamt viel Spaß an der Sache. Während kleiner Pausen genossen wir die Abenddämmerung, die wundervolle Atmosphäre des Sonnenuntergangs und unser Beisammensein.

Aber wie alle schönen Dinge hatte auch das Abendessen einmal ein Ende und wir waren satt und zufrieden, aber wie das so ist kam mit der Sättigung auch das Gefühl von Müdigkeit und Noir kuschelte sich gähnend in meine Arme. Maylene kam herein und räumte das Geschirr zum abwaschen wieder in die Küche, dabei hatte sie ein scheinbar unlöschliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie verursachte mir damit eine Gänsehaut denn es war so wissend dass ich mich fühlte wie ein offenes Buch. Unwillkürlich schloss ich meine Arme fester um die schlafende Gestalt auf meinen Beinen, dann hob ich sie hoch und machte mich auf den Weg zurück in mein Zimmer.

Dort legte ich meinen Gast auf das breite Bett und begann ihn zu entkleiden um ihm eines von meinen Hemden anzuziehen, das der Kleinere als Nachthemd tragen konnte. Zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit kleidete auch ich mich um und legte mich neben ihn. Einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen, den Anderen angewinkelt unter meinem Kopf betrachtete ich seine schlafende Form und wieder einmal fiel mir auf wie ähnlich er meinem scheinbar ehemaligen Butler war. Ob Sebastian wohl auch so friedlich aussah wenn er schlief? So niedlich? Schlief er überhaupt? Und wenn ja, wann? Am Tag war er mit mir beschäftigt und in der Nacht tat er alles für den Haushalt relevante und die Aufgaben die ich ihm sonst noch so gestellt hatte.

Eng an den Schwarzhaarigen geschmiegt versuchte ich einzuschlafen, doch Sebastian ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Sein Verschwinden hatte mich tief verletzt und ich meinte zu fühlen wie mein Herz zerbrach. Jetzt stachen all die kleinen Splitter zu, meine Herzgegend fühlte sich schmerzlich wund an. Vielleicht war ich damals zu jung, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dass der Verlust meiner Eltern so weh getan hatte. Warum litt ich nun so, wenn ich doch damals kaum einmal geweint hatte? Sebastian hatte mich zu der Zeit gerettet, mich aufgefangen und wieder aufgerichtet. Aber jetzt war Noir da. Ich hatte meine Eltern geliebt als ich jung war und ich tat es immer noch. Warum tat es dann mehr weh als ich entdeckte dass das Vertragssiegel verschwunden war? Was fühlte ich für meinen Butler?

Es musste mehr sein als ich mir je hatte eingestehen wollen. Mochte ich Sebastian? War das der Grund warum ich Noir sofort akzeptiert hatte? Der Wunsch, die Sehnsucht nach meinem Butler? Liebte ich den Dämonen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder? Doch die Erkenntnis war da, sie nahm keine Rücksicht auf andere Gefühle und schlug ein wie eine Bombe. "Ich habe Sebastian geliebt.", murmelte ich erschüttert. "Ich liebe diesen hinterhältigen Teufel immer noch!"

Vollkommen überwältigt von der Einsicht schaute ich auf den Jungen in meinen Armen hinab. Er war ihm so ähnlich. Ich schämte mich dafür aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich küsste ihn auf das schwarze unordentliche Haar, wanderte weiter über seine gatte Stirn, die Schläfe und eine weiche Wange um dann an seinem Mundwinkel zu stoppen. Er war nicht Sebastian. War er sein Sohn? Es machte mich traurig dass Noir seinen Vater scheinbar nicht kannte obwohl er schon 500 Jahre alt war, wahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter den Kontakt zu Sebastian abgebrochen. Aber warum hatte dieser mich verlassen? Schock weil er von seinem Sohn erfuhr?

Ich grübelte noch lange, aber irgendwann glitt auch ich sanft in Morpheus Arme, eingekuschelt in samtene Laken und einen kleinen Jungen fest im Arm. Was ich nicht mehr mitbekam war der hellblaue Schmetterling und das silberne Licht, welches den schlafenden Körper Noirs einhüllte.

Dessen wachsenden Körper sanft schweben ließ, ohne ihn aus meinem Griff zu lösen.


	10. Kapitel IX - Erwachen und große Gefühle

Kapitel IX - Erwachen und große Gefühle

Den größten Schreck meines Lebens bekam ich morgens als ich erwachte. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete meine Hand im Bett nach meinem neuen Freund und traf dabei auf warme Haut. Mein zweiter Gedanke galt den Armen, welche sich in der Nacht scheinbar unbeholfen um mich gelegt hatten, gerade so als wollten sie sicher gehen, dass ich nicht verschwand und dem kitzelnden Druck auf meiner Brust. Arme?

Meine Hand tastete weiter, einen muskulösen Rücken hinauf und ich kraulte die Person neben mir im Nacken ohne dass ich meine von der immer noch währenden Müdigkeit langsamen Bewegungen bewusst koordinieren konnte. Ich erntete ein wohliges Schnurren. Schnurren?

Langsam erwachte mein Geist und mein Bewusstsein regte sich, doch ich öffnete noch immer nicht die Augen. Hatte ich mir etwa eine Katze ins Bett geholt? Nein, die weiche Haut welche ich unter meinen tastenden Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte passte nicht dazu. Meine Hand wanderte vorsichtig wieder ein Stück nach unten und traf dort auf breite und starke Schultern. Das war nicht Noir. Ganz sicher nicht!

Das dort neben mir war ein Mann. Kein schmächtiger Fünf- oder Sechsjähriger. Mittellanges, weiches, verstrubbeltes Haar, welches dennoch wie Seide durch meine Finger glitt. Breite Schultern zum anlehnen und ein muskulöser Rücken. Samtweiche Haut. War er etwa...nackt?!

Was machte ein fremder Mann in meinem Bett? Ein nackter fremder Mann mit Haut wie Samt und Haaren wie flüssige Seide? Wer war er und wie kam er hier her? Wo zum Teufel hatte er Noir gelassen? Und wieso bei allen sieben Höllenkreisen fühlte ich mich so wohl und beschützt in seinen Armen? Langsam, von Neugier getrieben öffnete ich die Augen einen Spalt. Im Zimmer war es noch dunkel obwohl wir gestern vergessen hatten die Vorhänge zu schließen.

Die Person neben mir regte sich und der Griff um meine Taille verfestigte sich fast schmerzhaft. Ich keuchte auf aber schaffte es dennoch mich ein kleines Stück zur Wand am Kopfende der Liegestatt zu bewegen und mich aufzusetzen. Der Kopf mit den - wie ich nun sehen konnte - schwarzen Haaren rutschte dabei von meiner Brust auf meinen Schoß und die Arme lagen nun um meine Hüfte. Bei meiner Regung ließen sie ein wenig lockerer um ihren Griff sofort wieder zu festigen, als ich mich nicht mehr bewegte. Sehr rücksichtsvoll, sogar im Schlaf. Denn davon ging ich aus. Wäre er wach hätte er sicher anders reagiert, mich angesehen oder losgelassen wahrscheinlich.

Ich sah genauer hin und strich dem Fremden einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Es war blass, so wie der Rest des Körpers - so weit ich ihn denn sehen konnte - auch, hatte volle zartrote Lippen, sanft geschwungen und absolut verführerisch wenn er wie jetzt sanft lächelte und unendlich lange Wimpern von tiefschwarzer Farbe, die einen leichten Schatten auf die Haut unter den Augen warfen. Außerdem war es perfekt symmetrisch, hatte eine gerade Nase und feine Züge. Und es war mir durchaus bekannt!

Was machte er hier? Und was hatte er mit Noir gemacht? Ich war verwirrt und das nicht zu knapp. Wie von selbst fand meine Hand den Weg über seinen Schopf zur Stirn - er drehte das Gesicht und schmiegte sich an meine Handfläche - dann über die Schläfe zur Wange - seine Haut war unheimlich weich und zart - bis zu seinem Kiefer und ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte und vielleicht auch nicht wollte, strich ich mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über seine verführerisch geschwungene Unterlippe während mein Daumen sein Kinn erreichte. Er öffnete leicht den Mund und seufzte - ich erschauderte.

Die Reise meiner Hand, welche kurz innegehalten hatte fuhr fort und ich streichelte vom Kinn hinab zu seinem Hals und von dort nach hinten um erneut seinen Nacken zu kraulen und ihm dieses wunderbare Schnurren zu entlocken. Erst als ich seine dunkle Stimme leise zwischen dem wohligen Schnurren vernahm welche meinen Namen, meinen Vornamen murmelte wurde mir klar was ich hier überhaupt tat. In welcher Situation ich mich gerade befand. Ich lag mit Sebastian -!- in meinem Bett und er schlief scheinbar selig, während ich ihn kraulend und streichelnd zum wohligen Schnurren brachte. Ich, der Hausherr kraulte den Butler, der mich kaltherzig verlassen und unseren Pakt verraten hatte.

Und doch konnte ich nichts gegen die aufgedrehten Schmetterlinge und Ameisen in meinem Bauch machen. Ich konnte das glückliche Gefühl nicht unterdrücken welches sich meine Brust wie einen aufgepusteten Ballon anfühlen und mein Herz hüpfen ließ. Das Glück rollte über mich hinweg wie eine Lawine und hinterließ mich staunend ob eines solch schönen Gefühls. Ich konnte Sebastian nicht böse sein. Nicht wenn er hier so unschuldig schlafend neben mir lag. Das Gesicht entspannt und mir so offensichtlich vertrauend. Nicht wenn er doch wiedergekommen war.

Aber das würde ich ihm nicht sagen, niemals. Ich würde so tun als ob ich ihm zürnen würde dass er erst jetzt wieder da war. Aber was war mit dem Siegel? Und was mit Noir? Sebastians Kopf bewegte sich auf meinem Schoß, rieb seine Wange verschmust gegen meinen Bauch und der dichte Wimpernkranz begann zu flattern, rubinrote Augen freigebend als er blinzelnd langsam erwachte. Kaum hatte er beide Augen ganz geöffnet löste ein verwirrter Ausdruck den verschlafenen in seinem Gesicht ab. Es war faszinierend mit anzusehen.

Sein unsicherer Blick traf mich und ich stellte fest dass es der Gleiche war den Noir immer aufgesetzt hatte. Somit war auch meine Reaktion unbewusst die Selbe: Ich lächelte beruhigend noch bevor ich meinen Plan, so zu tun als wäre ich böse auf ihn, auch nur annähernd in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Das strahlende Lächeln Sebastians entschädigte mich dafür jedoch definitiv.

Er saß nun neben mir auf dem Bett und schien ebenso wenig zu wissen wie es weitergehen sollte wie ich. "Wo ist Noir?", ergriff ich die Initiative und beobachtete besorgt wie sämtliches Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich und ihn noch blasser machte als er normalerweise sowieso schon war. "Woher..?", setzte er an etwas zu sagen, brach dann aber vollkommen verwirrt ab. Seltsam. "Woher... was?"

"Ich... Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Jetzt war ich derjeniger der verwirrt war. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen uns aus. Dann fiel bei mir der Pound. Noir war nicht Sebastians Sohn und auch kein mehr oder minder weit entfernter Verwandter, er war Sebastian selbst! Noir war sein richtiger Name. Deshalb die Ähnlichkeit, deshalb verschwand Sebastian in der Nacht in der Noir auftauchte, deshalb lag Sebastian heute in meinem Bett und nicht der kleine Noir. Und deshalb hatte mein sonst so treuer und loyaler Butler nicht auf mein Rufen geantwortet! Aber wie war das möglich?

"Was kommt die in den Sinn, wenn du an die letzten Stunden denkst? Und was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnern kannst?", fragte ich und erhielt auch sofoert eine ungewohnt ausführliche Antwort. "Ich kann mich erinnern dass ich nach draußen gegangen bin um Finnys Katastrophe im Rosengarten aufzuräumen. Als ich damit fertig war habe ich mich in die Küche begeben und das Frühstück für den jungen Herren vorbereitet und in den hohen Eckschrank gestellt, damit die Angestellten nicht auf die Idee kommen alles zu verspeisen. Danach führte mein Weg in das Zimmer welches Ihr mir gegeben habt, ich habe mich umgezogen und wollte mich nur ganz kurz hinlegen weil ich untypischerweise schon den ganzen Tag leichte Kopfschmerzen hatte. Ich erinnere mich dass... da waren Schmerzen. Und dann... nichts mehr." Er verzog sein Gesicht, sich an die Schmerzen erinnernd die er gespürt haben musste.

"Irgendwas muss passiert sein, denn ich habe gestern morgen ein Kind - es hat sich selbst Noir genannt - in deinem Bett gefunden. Dich. Du hast mir deinen Namen selbst gesagt. Und nicht auf mein Rufen geantwortet." Ich konnte nicht verhindern dass sich bei dem letzten Satz ein Teil der empfundenen Trauer in meine Stimme schlich. "Das Siegel ist weg." Sebastian sah mich nachdenklich an und lehnte sich näher zu mir herüber. "Nein", sagte er, "es ist blass aber immer noch da. Inaktiv." Er wirkte glücklich, seine Augen bekamen diesen hellen Schimmer den ich schon an Sebastian - dem Kind - so gemocht hatte und der mich an Licht erinnerte, das sich auf einem wertvollen Rubin brach.

"Was bedeutet das für uns?", erkundigte ich mich zögerlich. Er wich meinem Blick aus. "Alles bleibt wie es ist, aber du kannst - wenn ich es zulasse - nun auch durch erfühlen herausfinden wo ich mich gerade aufhalte. Außerdem ist deine Seele für mich und jeden anderen Dämonen nun unerreichbar." Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, ich war so überrascht, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkte dass der Teufel dazu übergegangen war mich zu duzen. Aber müsste dieser jetzt nicht am Boden zerstört sein? Immerhin hatte er jahrelang für meine Seele gearbeitet. Ich musste zugeben dass mich diese neue Situation glücklich machte. War das ein Wink des Schicksals?

"Junger Herr?", fand mein Gegenüber unsicher zur Sprache zurück und riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen. "Nenn mich Ciel!", kam meine instinktive Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Ich möchte dass di mich beim Vornamen nennst.", wiederholte ich dann nochmal ruhiger. "Das fühlt sich irgendwie natürlicher - richtiger - an. Duz mich, bitte." Nun, nach dem ersten morgendlichen Schrecken fühlte ich wieder die Müdigkeit in meine Glieder kriechen. "Und leg dich hin.", fügte ich deshalb noch hinzu während ich dasselbe tat und mich dann an Sebastians schlanken Körper schmiegte.

Fast sofort spürte ich eine angenehm warme Hand welche meinen Rücken sanft auf und ab fuhr, gelegentlich einen Abstecher in meinen Nacken machte. "Lieb dich.", rutschte es mir leise nuschelnd heraus als ich mich schon fast friedlich schlummernd in Morpheus Armen befand.

Sebastians zärtliches "Ich dich auch, Ciel. Sehr sogar." hörte ich nur noch unbewusst.

Als ich eine knappe Stunde später langsam wieder erwachte, spürte ich sofort den warmen Körper meines Teufels neben mir, dessen Arme mich sanft umfangen hielten. Unmittelbar darauf fiel mir mein Geständnis wieder ein und ich konnte mein Herz schneller schlagen fühlen. Hatte ich die Antwort nur geträumt? Oder war mein Traum wahr geworden?

"Ich weiß dass du wach bist, Ciel." - Hatte ich jemals erwähnt wie angenehm Sebastians tiefe Stimme war? Die starken Arme umfassten mich etwas fester und ermutigten mich die Augen zu öffnen und in ein Paar dunkelrote zu sehen, in denen sich ein Gefühl spiegelte welches mich dazu brachte meine Zweifel zu vergessen, alle Fragen auszublenden und die Situation einfach zu genießen: Liebe. Tiefe, aufrichtige Liebe. Und da wusste ich dass die dunkle Stimme in meinem Traum auch in der Realität zu mir gesprochen hatte.

Ich legte meine Arme um Sebastians - Noirs, ich war mir sicher ich durfte ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nennen - Nacken und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Als sich unsere Lippen dann endlich berührten war mir, als ob die Gefühle verrückt spielten, Glück und Liebe eine Achterbahn in meinem Bauch antrieben und auf hochtouren laufen ließen. Ich hatte das Gefühl den Sinn meines gesamten Lebens gefunden zu haben. Es war unbeschreiblich.

Die Uhr neben meinem Bett schlug neun Uhr dreißig.


	11. Epilog

Epilog

Der letzte Monat war etwas ganz Besonderes. Sebastian und ich erforschten gemeinsam unsere Gefühle zueinander und lebten unser Glück für jeden klar ersichtlich aus. Es gab zwei Höhepunkte zu verzeichnen: Die Vorstellung unserer gemeinsamen Liebe vor den Angestellten und das Geständnis vor meiner Verlobten Lizzy.

Maylene, welche ja ein wenig in Sebastian verliebt gewesen war schien ein bisschen enttäuscht, hatte sie doch heimlich von einer Romanze mit meinem Sebastian - Noir - geträumt, freute sich aber genau wie Finny für uns. Bard musterte uns einmal kritisch, besah uns gründlich von oben bis unten und sagte dann scheinbar recht teilnahmslos: "Ich werde in die Küche gehen und einen Festtagsbraten für den jungen Herren und unseren Mr. Perfect flambieren." Damit drehte er sich entschlossen um, vorhabend das Angedrohte auch wahr werden zu lassen.

Sebastian eilte natürlich gleich hinterher, damit der Braten welchen wir danach alle gemeinsam essen wollten nicht explodierte, verbrannte oder sonst eine nicht schmackhafte Wendung erfuhr. Drei Tage nach dem gemeinsamen kleinen Fest kündigte Elizabeth ihren Besuch an. Ich empfing sie äußerst nervös, fast schon ängstlich - sie war schließlich meine beste Freundin aus Kindertagen - aber entschlossen. Schon als ihre Kutsche vorfuhr tastete ich nach Sebastians Hand und schickte Finny um Lizzy die Tür zu öffnen und ihr aus dem Gefährt zu helfen.

Sobald die Tür offen war und die Blonde Sebastian und mich sehen konnte, sprang sie auf, hüpfte die zwei Stufen hinab und ignorierte Finnys helfend ausgestreckte Hand, während sie auf uns zu rannte und überraschenderweise nicht mir sondern Sebastian in die Arme fiel. Dabei musste dieser meine Hand loslassen damit er meine Verlobte auffangen konnte. Beide schienen sich köstlich über meine Verwirrung zu amüsieren, während ich perplex daneben stand und vollkommen überrascht aussah - verständlicherweise!

In einem anschließenden Gespräch - vor dem sie auch mich drückte und herzte - erklärte sie mir dass es doch so offensichtlich gewesen sei dass mein Butler mich liebte - eben Jener bekam leicht rötliche Wangen und sah verlegen zu Boden - dass sie ihn schon vor fast einem halben Jahr angesprochen hatte und seitdem von seiner Liebe zu mir wusste und ihn unterstützt hatte wo sie konnte. Außerdem sei sie sowieso nicht in mich verliebt, allerdings versicherte sie mir dass ich ihr allerbester Freund sei - zusammen mit Sebastian, mit dem sie regen Briefkontakt hatte.

Insgesamt freute sie sich einfach nur für uns. Nunja und dann war da noch dieser attraktive Brünette den sie vor etwa drei Monaten auf einem Ball ihrer Mutter kennengelernt hatte... Auch dieser Tag endete dann mit einem Festessen á la Sebastian und viel Gelächter und Scherzen.

Vor meinen Augen die eben noch gedankenverloren in den Himmel gestarrt hatten, fliegt nun ein wunderschöner hellblauer Schmetterling vorbei. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und kann erstaunt beobachten wie das hübsche Tierchen sich auf Sebastians Nasenspitze setzt. Dieser liegt gemütlich neben mir im Gras und streichelt träge die schwarze Katze aus dem Garten streichelt, welche es sich frecherweise auf seinem Bauch bequem gemacht hat. Seine roten Augen weiten sich und er setzt sich auf. Der große Schmetterling erhebt sich nun wieder in die Luft und fliegt um mich herum, lässt sich dann auf meiner ausgestreckten Handfläche nieder. "Du warst das!", lässt mich Sebastians weiche Stimme wieder aufsehen.

"Was? Wer?", frage ich verwirrt. Der Schwarzhaarige scheint zu überlegen als der Schmetterling wieder abhebt und sich vor meinen erstaunten Augen in einen blass-durchsichtigen Geist (?) verwandelt. Eine junge Frau mit silbernen Haaren, die so lang sind dass sie trotz geflochtenem Zopf bis zu ihren schlanken Knöcheln reichen. Ihre Augen scheinen von leuchtendem Grün zu sein und ihre Haut ist ungewöhnlich dunkel für solch helles Haar und helle Augen. Trotzdem ist sie von exotisch anmutender Schönheit. Ihre Haut ist an den Augenwinkeln und am rechten Ringfinger mit kleinen Steinchen besetzt, die rot und schwarz glitzern. Am Auge bilden sie ein elegantes Tribalmuster, am Finger scheinen sie wie ein Ring angeordnet zu sein. Sie trägt knappe schwarze Lederkleidung und knie hohe schmale Stiefel mit Absatz, wodurch ihre üppigen Rundungen und die langen Beine betont werden.

Ich starre sie an und ich weiß es. Wer ist sie? Und woher kennt Sebastian sie? Meine Eifersucht regt sich auch wenn ich weiß dass mein Teufel mich aufrichtig liebt. Ich kann es jeden Tag in seinen Augen lesen. Die Frau lächelt freundlich. Ihre feine Stimme ist sanft und angenehm als sie spricht. "Ciel wie der Himmel und Noir iwe die samtene Schwärze der Nacht, welche durch das liebende Licht der Sterne für euch erleuchtet wird. Ich freue mich für euch, aber gleichzeitig ist mein Herz erfüllt von der Trauer der Vergänglichkeit des Lebens, welche auch in den euren wohnt. Die Sterblichen sagen: "Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet", doch die Ewigkeit ist einsam wenn der Liebste nur ein Stern am Himmel ist, der früher oder später verglüht. Ich war es, die Noir in die Zeit zurück schickte, welche Dämonen wie wir die "Zeit des Schicksals" nennen. Die Zeit in der wir die Weichen für unsere Zukunft stellen. Noir hat sich entschieden in die Menschenwelt zu gehen. Die meisten Dämonen jedoch bleiben in der Unterwelt."

Sie wendet sich an Sebastian. "Zeigst du sie mir? Noir, der Schwarze, der Ausgestoßene. Das bist du nicht, das weißt du doch, oder?" Ich drehe mich zu meinem Liebsten um und erstarre. Sebastian steht entspannt da, doch seine Haare sind länger und so dunkel dass sie jedes Licht zu schlucken scheinen. Sein Anzug ist verschwunden, stattdessen trägt er nun knappe lederne Kleidung und hohe Stiefel. Seine Augen sind wie immer rot, doch jetzt sind sie noch katzenhafter als sonst und leuchten in einem geheimnisvollen Licht welches ihn so gefährlich aussehen lässt, wie er in Wirklichkeit auch ist.

Doch diese Veränderungen sind es nicht welche mir den Atem rauben, sondern die riesigen pechschwarzen Federschwingen welche sich von seinem Rücken erheben. "Du bist so schön und einzigartig wie du immer schon warst, mein Dunkler. Ich bin für meine Liebe zu einem Engel gestorben, aber ich werde alles tun um euch glücklich zu sehen. Ihr seid etwas besonderes. Du hast nicht die ledernen Schwingen der Dämonen und nicht das reine Weiß der Engel." Sie dreht sich wieder zu mir und sieht mir direkt in die Augen. "Du hast einen schwarzen Engel an deiner Seite. Du kennst seinen wahren Namen und besitzt sein Herz. Ihr seid gebunden. Ich möchte dir Flügel schenken. Lebt wohl."

Sie verwandelt sich wieder in eine Schmetterlingsseele und erlischt in einem sanften Licht. Dann ist sie fort. Lange schweigen Sebastian und ich uns an bis ich wieder spreche: "Wer war sie?" "Meine Schwester, meine Mutter und meine beste Freundin. Alea war immer für mich da. Sie ist gestorben als man sie bei einem Treffen mit ihrem Liebsten erwischte. Einem Engel. Eine Liebe zwischen Völkern ist verboten aber wir sind Ausgestoßene. Ich bin kein "normaler" Dämon und du bist nicht wie die restlichen Menschen. Laut einer Legende kann ein wirklich mächtiger Dämon, der mit einem genauso mächtigen Engel gebunden ist einer einzigen Person ein ewiges Leben schaffen. Sie hat gesagt dass sie dir Flügel schenkt, das bedeutet wenn sie mächtig genug ist wirst du ab deinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr nicht mehr altern, weil Dämonen dann ausgewachsen sind. Aber die Flügel an sich wirst du erst bekommen wenn deine eigentliche Zeit auf der Erde abgelaufen ist. Dann wirst du auch damit fliegen können. Ich wusste nicht dass sie so mächtig ist, aber sie war schon immer etwas Besonderes. Sie hat dir ewiges Leben geschenkt. Uns. Mich wirst du so schnell nicht wieder los."

Damit küsst er mich zärtlich und der Kuss ist wie ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit. "Ich bin bei dir.", entgegne ich als wir nach Luft schnappen. "Immer."


End file.
